runescapefandomcom_da-20200215-history
Brugerdiskussion:Frede173
Skriv her hvis i vil sige noget eller har spørgsmål til mig. Husk at skriv jeres (runescape wikia) navn, for ellers kan jeg ikke svare tilbage. -FREDE Blah!@ ;j Du kan jo gå ind i en hvilken som helst artikel og begynde at rette. Så skriver du bare . Så klikker du på 'forhåndsvisning' så du ikke kommer til at slette noget. Dit link skulle være rødt hvis ikke siden allerede er der. Titlen på den nye side skulle være noget med skabelon:etellerandet ellrs er der noget galt. Og så går du faktisk bare i gang. Husk at lægge de nye skabeloner ind i 'hjælp:skabeloner' siden. Jeg er for resten igang med infobox item. 0kay,. Det der med infobox item: Der er lidt vrøvl med det lige nu fordi det er en lidt anden html vi skal bruge på den her wikia. For eksempel kan vi ikke få et gitter i vores tebeler :/ Hej Congrats on the uhh.. adoption ;D RE: edit Næh, jeg tror ikke folk rigtig editer selve siderne mere. Det er jo et abnormt projekt, som det vil tage år at færdigøre, bare med nogle hurdrede danskere. Kayteen7 28. maj 2009, 07:35 (UTC) Vandal Jeg har blokeret en vandal, se evnt. her / her. 18. jun 2009, 13:07 (UTC) CD299 Hey Frede, I know you retired on the english RuneScape Wiki, but Gaz said I might be able to find you here. Anyway, I wanted to know if you were going to still be in the countdown to 99,even if you retired on the RSW, because others might want to train firemaking. Please respond. --Sir Scizor1 Script Vil lige vise dig et script, her... 28. aug 2009, 21:37 (UTC) hi do you speak enlish?--[[User:Sistemx|'Sist'emX']] sep 17. 2010, 01:43 (UTC) :how it is possible that you can change colour of your name? --[[User:Sistemx|'SistemX''']] sep 20. 2010, 15:38 (UTC) Forslag til ny sidevelkomst Hej Frede Blot et udkast til en mere konstruktiv sidevelkomst, hvilket måske kan få flere bidragydere til. Hvis I mangler en admin, melder jeg mig gerne, da jeg har spillet RuneScape i over 2 år og er god til at formulere mig skriftligt. Og jeg vil gerne være med til at bringe wiki'et på rette kurs, i stedet for et wiki, der underkender sin egen eksistensberettigelse. Vi må forholde os til, at der er yngre spillere samt spillere, der har mere end svært ved at forstå og længere, hvis sitet skal blive en succes, og ikke bare en reklame for det engelske wiki. ;-b Mvh. Gywerd (diskussion) dec 4. 2012, 19:48 (UTC) RuneScape Wiki Velkommen til den Danske Runescape Wiki. Vi arbejder løbende på at forbedre informationen i wiki'et så spillere, der ikke forstår engelsk kan få samme glæde af RunsScape, som engelsksprogede spillere. Hvis du ikke finder, det du søger, henviser vi til det engelske wiki. Det danske '''RuneScape Wiki blev startet i december 2008 af Frede173. Målet for det danske RuneScape Wiki er at forblive den største kilde til viden om alle alle aspekter af RuneScape. Da sitet er et wiki, kan enhver redigere det, og alle brugere opfordres til det. Det danske RuneScape Wiki mod at være en potentiel konkurrent til alle større danske RuneScape fansites. Guider til nye queste eller ferieevents, kan for eksempel laves på under en time, langt andre fansites. Med flere bidragere, kan dette mål sagtens nås. Wiki'er er ofte skydeskive for chikane da enhver kan redigere det. Men, det danske RuneScape Wiki er modereret af en del administratorer og andre brugere. Der arbejdes p.t. at wiki'et indeholder en guide til alle queste og skattejagt, samt de mere end 27.000 ting, locationer og monstre. P.t. er der 195 artikler. Held og lykke.